It's not forever is it?
by jadey-kaila
Summary: Aiden knows somethings wrong with bex. She's nowhere to be seen or heard.
1. Chapter 1

It's not forever is it?

(Aiden's pov)

I glanced over at jess, she was still sleeping. I quietly got up and went downstairs to check my phone. But something wasn't right... it was extremely quiet throughout the house. Usually there's Bex playing with her laptop really loudly and waking everyone up. No, I couldn't hear a thing.

I shouldn't have done but I silently tip-toed into Bex's room. She wasn't there... Her bed was made and everything. I started to get worried as I saw her phone on and tucked away under her bed. I picked it up and there was a new message: 'Hey Bex. Coming to see you soon, it will be nice seeing each other again after all this time. H x '

Who's H? Why were they texting her at 12.05pm? All these questions running through my head just wouldn't make sense. Did jess know where she was?

I made my way into jess's room and she was awake watching tv.

'Hey, you alright, good sleep? Do you know where Bex is? I can't seem to find her?! I asked.

(Jess pov)

'Yeah, urm I haven't seen her since last night at about 7 o clock. Why?

I couldn't think why he was asking me this ...


	2. Chapter 2

It's not forever is it?

**Recently** 'I couldn't think why he was asking me this ...'

(Aiden's POV)

Jess hopped out of bed, slung her dressing gown and slippers on and quickly scuttled downstairs. Did she know something? I was confused so I just went along with the whole story.

(Jess's POV)

Oh my god. Bex went along with it. She went with that evil monster of a man. I quickly ran downstairs waking up Harry, Mum and Rob doing so, and went to the phone.

'One new message'

"Mum, it's Bex. I'm fine and safe; don't bother looking for me okay. I'll be back when I'm ready."

'End of message'

By this point everyone was crowding round shocked and mum was crying.

"It's happened again Rob, I can't take the pain anymore" My mum explained to Rob.

(Harry's POV)

"That's it. She's ruined it for all of us. We can't be a normal family if Bex isn't here. She always ruins everything!" I stormed up to my room; I just can't take the make ups, the break ups and everything that goes on in our stupid family! Why can't we just be a normal family

(Jess's POV)

No-one knows what's going on with Bex apart from me. I feel bad really; I should have told the family. But when Bex comes back I'm hoping she'll explain everything and the family will forgive her for running away again.

Hopefully.

*To be continued*

(Bex's POV)

I don't even know what I've done with my life. I've messed up so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

It's not forever is it?

**Recently** 'Hopefully'

(Bex's POV)

I don't even know what I've done with my life. I've messed up so bad. I've tried not to let him get to me but I can't help it. I don't love him. I don't. That's it, I have to tell myself I don't love him and nothing will happen again. My family don't understand how much I loved and trusted Hodge back then and now I don't even know what to think…..

Back at the Fisher household, the police were talking to Rob and Karen in the kitchen while Harry, Aiden, Jess and baby Mackynzie were sat in the living room. Jess had had the baby about 2 weeks before Bex left and it tore the house apart when all help was needed. The police came out of the kitchen, said goodbye and left promptly.

(Jess's POV)

'What did they say mum?' I had to ask otherwise it would have sounded like I knew anything; my mum would never let it go if she knew I knew about Bex all along.

She then said how the police explained that looking for Bex and Hodge was one of their primary cases and that they were doing everything in their power to find Hodge and bring him down. Now, I felt awful putting my mum in that situation. Mackynzie wriggled on my lap trying to get to harry who had a bowl of popcorn with him. It was quite funny watching her try to get it and we all joined in laughing.

Mum and Rob joined in laughing with us while we started to get comfy to start watching family fortunes.

"One new message" My phone beeped as I was looking down to turn it on.

'WHY HAVE THE POLICE GOTTEN INVOLVED? It's my choice, not anyone else's! Leave it jess I'll sort it. B X

I couldn't believe what Bex had just said. She's blaming me. Me of all people, the only one who's been there for her.

To be continued.


End file.
